Daughter of Thor
by memehuffle212
Summary: Sometime old enemies resurface and have to be faced. Read as Lila, the daughter of Thor and Jane, and Kendal, son of Clint and Natasha, fight against an old enemy as he tries to take over the Earth again.


_So hey, its meme again, Doco was a huge bust and I have so little views that it makes me wanna cry but I have decided that I would make a new fanfic on something totally unrelated to the Percy Jackson books. I actually didn't know I was writing about until about five seconds ago so I hope you like it. If you do I might write more on it. I have decided to make a fanfic on the Avengers. _

I walked out of Stark Towers with a grin on my face. My father, Thor, had gotten me a job as the trainee for the avengers group. I have to admit, I was pretty strong. I can weld my father's hammer with ease. He was proud of me form the first time that I threw his hammer and caught it again.

"Lila, how did it go, did you get the spot" My boyfriend came out of the shadows of the nearby ally way. His name is Kendal and he is the sweetest guy around. His dad was one of my father's friends in the superhero community, do you know a guy by the name of Hawkeye? He had brown bed raggled hair and hazel eyes. He bit his lip as he crossed his fingers in a mocking way.

"They let me in, you can accompany me because, well, I'm twenty years old and you mean a lot to me. We will have rooms right beside each other on the floor right below the penthouse." He smiled and grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into him.

"This is such great news! I know just how to celebrate." I smiled; I knew where he was going with this. "Ice cream in the park," we had first talked to each other when my dog came out of nowhere and snatched his ice cream cone from his hands. We ended up chasing the dog for an hour and I ended up just buying him a new ice cream cone.

"That sounds great sir." I wove our hands together and we started walking. We had to walk all the way across town, but it was worth it. We both got small ice cream cones and we sat on a bench and talked while we ate.

"So how is your dad?" I asked. Kendal hasn't really gotten to know his dad because his dad was always somewhere else. His mother, a secret agent by the name of Black Widow, raised him like a single parent.

"He is somewhere in Oregon right now, I couldn't tell you what he was doing, or why he hasn't called but that is him," he started to look off in the distance like he does every time he thinks of his dad. I decided it was high time to make him happy. I took a little dollop of ice cream on my index finger and wiped it on the side of his nose.

"Oh you're on!" He took his ice cream cone and shoved it into my cheek. I felt as some dropped onto the bench between us. I started to laugh but then realized that I was a little mad at him. I held out my hand and I watched as electricity moved between the tips of my fingers.

"Do you really want to mess with me?" I watched the realization overcome his face. He scooted away from me and held up his hands in surrender.  
"I'm so, so sorry, please don't shock me." I laughed and got up.

"Not today Mr. Barton, maybe tomorrow or the next day, but not today." I held out my hand, which was no longer electrifying, and he took it with a smile. "Oh and we might want to get under some cover."

"Why?" I looked up at the sky and a crack of thunder boomed. "How do you always know when it is going to rain?"

"I'm the daughter of the thunder and lightning god, remember? I know these things because it's my birth right." He started to laugh when the rain started pouring down from the sky. I looked up and saw the tunnel in the clouds; my dad was back in town.

I watched as my father landed, there was a big crash and then all the rain was gone.

"Hello daughter, I see you are with your boyfriend. How are you Kendal, is your father and mother doing well?" My father had worked with Clint and Natasha when they saved the world from the evil of my uncle, Loki.

"Yes sir, they are . . . what brings you to Earth?"

"Well it is high time that I visit my daughter. I haven't seen her in about a month. How did it go at Stark Tower? Did you get the part as the trainee?" I nodded and hugged him. I have to admit he was really muscular and most girls do think my father is hot, but he is just normal to me.

"I missed you dad." I hugged him even tighter. He hugged me back and started to pet my head like he always did when we hadn't seen each other in a long time. I was missing him a lot lately because father's day had passed without giving me the chance to give my father anything.

"And I have missed you. How is your mother doing?" My mother was Jane Foster. She was a scientist that discovered my dad when he came to Earth the first time. They fell in love at first sight and after the huge battle in New York they got married and had me.

"She is doing great, SHEILD is taking good care of her and she might be closer now to a break through then ever before." He nodded his head as I spoke and I smiled. "Sooo, when are you going to get a hammer made for me like your Mjolnir. I really need a hammer like yours if I am to make my mark on this world. "He started to think.

"Well you do need a weapon like my Mjolnir, but I don't know if I can get you a hammer like mine . . . because I already have one for you." He reached into a bag that I had never noticed and he pulled out a hammer that was very similar to his own.

"I can't believe you got a hammer for me that is almost exactly like yours!" He smiled at me.

"Well it is a tad lighter then my hammer but that is it." I took the hammer from him and I lifted it up and down to test if it was a tad lighter, it felt the same weight as his.

"Thanks, I will use this when I show them how strong I am tomorrow morning at eight; I hope you can be in there to watch me." I put on my brightest little girl smile and batted my eyes.

"Of course, it is the least I can do. Now I have to go visit your mother so we can talk about a living arrangement that I have made. I hope you and Kendal have a great evening." He gave me a smile and then started to swing his hammer. He took off into the sky and then vanished from my sight.

I lifted the hammer to get a better look at it. There was a small engraving; I looked at it a minute without realizing that it was a sweet note from my father. _I will always love you my darling daughter._ I felt a tear stream down my cheek. Kendal wiped the tear away and then put his arm around my shoulder.

He guided me to my apartment and then looked at me.

"You are beautiful." He moved my side bangs from out in front of my eyes. He took my face in his hands and placed his lips on mine. I dropped my hammer and moved into him. I hugged him tightly and then backed up a bit.

"And you are handsome; see you tomorrow morning at seven for breakfast." He nodded and smiled before he walked away. I picked up my hammer and walked into my apartment and closed the door. I laid my hammer down at the door and walked to my bed. I laid down in my regular clothes and fell into a heavy sleep.

_So this is my fanfic. I don't own the Avengers. I want some feedback because right now this story is a one shot. If you like it please tell me, because right now I am lost. Remember to favorite this story if you liked it because I'm not good at mindreading. _


End file.
